Technological Field
Embodiments disclosed herein may be directed to a web-based bicycle, including embodiments incorporating the advantages and benefits of a continuously variable transmission or an electric motor.
Description of the Related Art
Global Positioning Systems or Global Navigation Satellite Systems (GPS/GNSS) provides location and time information anywhere on Earth where there is an unobstructed line of sight to four or more GPS satellites. GPS/GNSS systems are found in smart phones as well as dedicated positioning devices, and are increasingly being integrated in vehicles.
Many vehicles today include a transmission or other assembly configured with multiple selectable gears. Shifting is typically performed either manually, such as commonly found with bicycles, or automatically, such as commonly found in automobiles.
Manually shifting is generally performed in the absence of a load and involves a person disengaging the power source from the transmission, shifting gears and then re-engaging the power source. Disengaging the power source may be as simple as a user stopping or slowing pedaling, or may involve a user depressing a clutch. An advantage to manual shifting is the user determines when to shift, which may allow the person to anticipate when a shift will be needed and then execute the shift. Automatic transmissions typically operate in a reactive mode. That is, when there is a change in the either the power being applied or the load experienced by the transmission, the transmission can sense this change, disengage from the power source or the load (or both) and shift accordingly before reapplying the power or re-engaging the load. For vehicles having a powerful engine, reactive shifting is acceptable. However, for vehicles having a smaller motor, or for bicycles in which the rider provides at least some of the power, this is less than ideal. In fact, cyclists using manual transmissions (e.g. a front set of gears, a rear cog, and two shifting levers) and approaching an increased slope or grade might shift to a lower gear prior to reaching the increased slope in order to maintain a higher cadence in order to maintain momentum or speed.
Riders are constantly looking for ways to improve the riding experience.